The Prince becomes the Beast
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Bella is an agent for a small publishing firm. She is stunned when asked to meet Edward Cullen, a prospective author. She finds him crude and unfeeling. But can he help her find the love she desperately longs for? Canon pairings eventually/all human.
1. Chapter 1

_Bella works for a small publishing company as an agent. She is stunned when her boss sends her to meet Edward Cullen, a new author looking for someone to publish his first novel. She finds him to be crude and unfeeling but can he help her find the love she so desperately longs for. Canon pairings eventually/All human. _

This is based on the movie "The Ugly Truth"… It's a really good, funny film. If you haven't seen it, do try to.

_**Disclaimer: **T_he wonderful Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's… Only Edward is mine… or not. :( Dammit!

**_Rating:_ **M for sexual content and possibly bad language in future chapters.

_

* * *

_

_**The Prince becomes the Beast**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I, Bella Swan, didn't need a man in my life. I could look after myself. A man was not needed _but_ the perfect man was desired. I wouldn't put up with anything less than Mr Perfect. I hadn't found him yet, but I _knew_ he existed.

As a woman, I wasn't particularly interesting. I had plain, brown hair and eyes; a normal, not thin, not fat body, I wasn't into fashion nor did I have a taste in modern music. I came from Florida but I wasn't particularly tanned, my skin seemed to burn rather than darken. Whenever I told someone where I came from, they always favoured me with a look of shock.

I walked briskly into the building where I worked, rushing for the elevator while balancing a coffee in one hand and a precious pile of manuscripts in the other. Originals, first copies of artists' work, not given out lightly. I was fantastic at my job, an agent for a small book publishing company; I searched for the newest, best written works before they could be snatched up by larger companies. I had an eye for works that would sell well, or so my boss said. I personally preferred romance novels, where Mr Perfect spent all his time proving his love to his _little princess_.

My chief editors, James and Victoria, were sat in the office discussing the books I'd just given them. It seemed they agreed with my verdict, the first and third were not bad at all but there was no future in the second. I passed them each a copy of the three books I had, leaving my new favourite on top of the pile, the one I'd stayed up last night to finish.

I supposed that was why I was so good at my job… I _loved_ reading. I'd just finished a three year English degree when the company took me on. I'd been a secretary, arranging meetings between authors and my previous boss. I'd read the openings to texts that were sent in and occasionally I'd been allowed to preview whole novels. He'd started to question my preferences and was surprised when they were the ones that sold best. He'd been picked up by a larger company and _his_ boss had selected me to fill his post.

However, sales had been beginning to drop since before he left. The books I'd found were good but not special. We were looking at new and different types of writing, hoping to find something to catch the public's eye. I believed my boss would try anything to improve our sales and put us into competition with bigger firms.

When I sat down at my desk, there was a new, clean white script placed there. My boss had left a post-it-note in one corner. It said:

_**Read the sample chapters and arrange a meeting with the author. Be nice, I've already decided to publish the book, make him sign the contract. **_

There was a phone number at the bottom. I placed the post-it-note on top of my pile of authors' numbers, along with the name of the book. 'The Prince Becomes the Beast by Edward Cullen'.

I looked at the white title page, deciding I could finish reading the sample chapters and phone the author before lunch. I flicked to the opening page.

_Chapter 1_

_Jessica released a long sigh as she sat in the spot where Charles had agreed to meet her. She allowed her clammy legs, warm from running to dangle in the cool river water. Charles had been the perfect gentleman, calling her pretty and beautiful. He'd helped her when she needed it most and kissed her softly. She knew Charles would never hurt her. _

_He was right on time, as always. A gentle kiss from behind, he sat next to her on the rock. She turned to greet him but he was quicker… his lips fiercer on hers than they had any right to be; his hands in her hair, on her back, caressing the curve of her hip and breast. He pulled at the lacings of her dress and pulled the feeble fabric away from her similarly weak frame. _

_She mistook his lust for her and not for the pleasures her body could offer him. His eyes were dark, encouraging her to play the role for him. Seductive, coy, sexual. He removed her clothing, leaving her body naked and firm in front of him, making his errection__-_

I paused at the point on the page, wondering if my boss had given me the correct piece of sample work. Sure, I loved romance but nothing sexual and crude. He knew that. I decided it must be an odd opening to the piece and continued reading.

_-__making his errection strain against his restrictive clothing. It encouraged him to undress and he gazed over her quivering figure as he removed his clothes._

I picked up the phone, intending to ask my boss if the sample was this crude all the way through. He didn't answer, so I resigned myself to finish the sample and to thoroughly hating each moment.

Once I'd finished the work I'd been given, I slowly dialled in Edward Cullen's number, reminding myself to be nice and not to tell him how much I hated his work.

He answered after two rings.

"Edward Cullen," he said in a deep tone.

"Mr Cullen, I'm calling from NLA Publishings, I've previewed your novel and I've been asked to arrange a meeting with you to discuss a contract for publishing your novel." I said, my tone on the impatient side of business-like.

"Oh, great," he said, "Nice for you to reply so quickly. Those big firms take forever to say they don't want you… So, what did you think of the sample I sent?" he asked conversationally.

Why didn't I think before I spoke?

"Personally I hated it…" I said sharply. "It was crude and showed no development for Charles' feelings-"

He cut me off, "that's the whole point. I wrote the novel to show sassy romance readers that all men really want is the sex. It doesn't matter if one girl has higher grades than the other, if the other girl has a nice arse and better tits, he'll go for her."

"Excuse me?" I asked him. "You can't base a novel on that!"

"I think I have already," he reminded me.

"Well no-one will buy it!" I insisted.

"Then why are you offering to publish it?" he asked scathingly.

"As I said, 'I hate it' but for some reason my boss wants to publish it," I told him.

"That's what I thought," he said, slightly coldly in my opinion.

"Tony's, main street, two o'clock, tomorrow, table under the name Swan," I told him, "think you can handle that?"

"No problem," he replied.

"Oh and I know my perfect guy is out there…" I told him. "Smart, kind, giving-"

"Only in the bedroom!"

"No! And when I meet him, I'll prove it to you…" I fumed.

"I look forward to it," he laughed once.

"Good day, Mr Cullen."

"Goodbye."

_---------------------------_

I returned home late that night, after a long and equally boring and unsuccessful date. He'd almost been Mr Perfect, but 'Almost-Mr-Perfect' and I hadn't really clicked.

I knew he was almost Mr Perfect as I had a list of criteria for my perfect guy, that I'd thought of after a bad break up in college.

1. He had to be handsome.

2. He had to be taller than me.

3. He had to like literature, particularly the classics.

4. He had to have good school/college results and a good job.

5. He had to have a good taste in dining and suitable dates.

6. He had to be healthy and workout.

7. He couldn't be an alcoholic, smoker or drug addict.

8. He had to be funny.

9. He had to be kind to everyone, not just me.

10. He had to be a dog lover.

With my list, I knew I'd know the minute I met Mr Perfect, just as much as I knew he was out there somewhere.

I shut the door behind me and patted my black Labrador, Hatty, on the head. She wagged her tail and followed me into the kitchen while I placed my purse and work papers down on the table.

I reached out to pick up my slippers just as Hatty reached out to snatch up one of them. It was a typical evening game for us, but tonight I wasn't in the mood.

"Hatty, no!" I snapped, trying to grab it off her.

She ran off to the back door and out of her dog flap, which I'd installed so she could get in and out while I was a work. I quickly followed her out of the back door and chased her around the garden and to the front of the house. I'd forgotten to close the gate and she padded out into the street and waited for me in front of the next door house. I noticed the 'for sale' and 'sold' signs were no longer in the garden. The neighbours had moved out three weeks ago and I was glad my new neighbour or neighbours had arrived.

I glanced up to where there was a light on in the room that I knew to be the master bedroom. I began to make my way towards Hatty, whilst still looking in with the hope of seeing the new occupants. This bedroom had a balcony and that was the moment my neighbour decided to walk onto his balcony… in only a _towel_, wrapped loosely around his waist.

I stifled a gasp, he was _beautiful_. Long, wavy, black hair with dark, toned skin and even muscles…

I had forgotten I was still walking towards Hatty and only noticed when I tripped over her and fell on my bum with a scream. My neighbour lifted his head and gazed over the balcony to see me lying on the tarmac. He then disappeared and about twenty seconds later was at my side, still dressed in only his towel, damp from… showering? Hatty choose that moment to give me my slipper, which made my situation look even more absurd.

He reached a hand out to help me up. He grinned at me, until his towel dropped from his waist, due to my clumsy almost stagger up. I ended up on the floor again. My new neighbour was standing in the middle of the street with me staring up at his equally naked and beautiful manhood.

I blushed at him and passed the navy blue towel back to him. Not that _I'd _have minded if he wanted to continue standing there naked all night but I thought I'd at least give him the chance to regain some of his dignity.

I leant against Hatty as I pushed myself up off the ground, not looking at my neighbour. I limped slightly, realising I'd hurt my ankle when I fell. I could feel his eyes on me and looked up to see his dark eyes looking at me anxiously. His face was as beautiful as the rest of his body, with wide lips that were a pleasure just to look at.

"Um… I'll look at that ankle, if you'd like. I'm a doctor." He fixed me with a mouth-watering smile. "Let me get dressed first though." He chuckled to show he was joking with me.

I laughed back as he led me to the house, offered me a seat on the couch and went to change. I patted Hatty's head as I considered each of the points on my list. He was _definitely_ handsome, taller than me and his muscular body suggested he worked out and was healthy. He was a doctor, a brilliant job and I doubted a doctor would smoke, drink a lot or take drugs. He'd joked with me, showing his sense of humour. He'd been kind to me even though I'd stripped him in the street and his bookshelves were lined with the type of classic novels I liked, I noticed. Along side his novels were a load of expensive cookbooks, suggesting his tastes in food. Now if only he were a dog lover.

He walked back in, now wearing a pair of black slacks and a navy shirt. He picked up a bandage from one of his drawers and sat next to me on his couch. "I'm Jacob, by the way… funny, you've seen me naked and we don't even know each others' names." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Bella, and I'm _really_ sorry about that," I flushed darker and quickly let go of his large hand.

"Well, Bella, let me see your ankle."

He placed it across his lap and his hands were warm, making the flesh he touched tingle. I watched him wrap a bandage around that portion of my foot.

"It's a minor sprain, should heal up in a few days but I'll give me your number in case you need anything," he told me.

I smiled, "thanks." I noticed my foot was still in his lap as he bent down to stroke Hatty's head.

"A dog lover?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Love them," he told me, "I'd have one, but I'm too busy with work." I watched him fondle her black ear. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Hatty," I responded, reaching across to smooth her head.

"Nice… I suppose you'll wanna get home now, it's late." He smiled again and went to fetch something from another room. He handed me his business card. "Here's my number if you need anything," he reminded me as he showed me to the door. "It was nice meeting you, Bella."

"And you, Jacob."

He slowly closed the door, leaving Hatty and I standing on his porch. I knew I'd just met my perfect guy and I couldn't wait to tell Edward Cullen he was wrong.

-----------------

**Tell me what you think. I promise the couplings will settle out eventually!!! This is NOT a Bella/Jacob fic. I don't have a problem with Jacob but he doesn't belong with Bella. Reviews would be really goreous… I want Hatty so badly, she's what I'd call a black lab if I could have one… My grandma's dog just had her second litter… Awww… I can't wait to see them!!! XD **

**With love, **

**JLF xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella works for a small publishing company as an agent. She is stunned when her boss sends her to meet Edward Cullen, a new author looking for someone to publish his first novel. She finds him to be crude and unfeeling but can he help her find the love she so desperately longs for. Canon pairings eventually/All human. _

_**Disclaimer: **__As much as I adore Twilight it's still Stephenie Meyer's._

_**Rating: **__M for sexual content and bad language. _

**The Prince Becomes the Beast**

**Chapter 2 **

I was at Tony's one minute early, perfect timing as always. Cullen was ten minutes late. I can't say I was surprised. I brought out the contract sheets and placed them on the table as the waiter brought my order of sparkling water to the table. I took a sip and fiddled with my expensive gold nibbed pen that my parents had bought me when I was accepted into college.

My parents had married when they were very young, just out of high school. Mom had gone to a small, local college to train as a kindergarten teacher whilst dad had started working with the police. They'd bought a small house together and nine months later Emmett, my older brother was born. I arrived three years after and they'd been surprised when nine months after my birth, they were blessed with my little sister, Alice.

Alice and I were extremely close, best friends as well as siblings. I'd been her shoulder to cry on when she'd grazed her knees in school and she'd been my shoulder to cry on after my breakup with my high school sweetheart, Mike Newton. Alice was now dating a handsome doctor by the name of Jasper Whitlock and Emmett was married with one daughter. His wife's name was Rosalie and she was stunning. Their daughter, just as gorgeous as her mother, was called Emily.

I casually turned my gaze to where a guy about my age had just entered the restaurant. He had messy, bronze coloured hair that looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. His muscular chest was clearly visible through his short-sleeved white shirt and his tight grey trousers showed off the strong build of the rest of his body.

I gasped slightly to myself as I watched the guy talk to the waiter, asking for a table or his reservation, I imagined. As the waiter said something back to him, he turned and unleashed the full force of his eyes on me. I was struck with beautiful, emerald green. Probing, strong beacons of emotion. The emotion right now was annoyance. I watched him play with a black leather file, held between his large hands. The waiter turned and led him into the centre of the room, pausing to grab a menu.

I watched as the waiter came towards me, gesturing at the table to the gorgeous guy. "Miss Swan, a Mr Edward Cullen for you," he said.

"Oh… yes… thank you," I said gulping and sure that my face showed extreme surprise.

Edward Cullen sat down in the seat opposite me. Suddenly the table felt too small. He ordered a beer and fixed me with an amused expression, obviously wondering at the shock in my face. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head, trying to hide the slight blush. This man was an absolute bastard; he was rude, crude and I couldn't stare at him blushing like he was some sort of greek god. He was just like the man in his book.

"Nothing," I said, recovering my voice.

"Umm… I spoke to you on the phone yesterday, right?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes."

"Then are we waiting for your boss?" he asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," I replied, confused.

"Don't I get to discuss the contract with my manager?" he said, frowning. "I-"

"Oh, Mr Cullen, you seem to be mistaken. You see, I am your manager," I told him, placing one hand on top of the other on the table.

He looked at me blankly for a second. "But yesterday you said your boss wanted to publish my book-"

"Well, yes, as in the head of the whole publishing company," I cleared up for him. "But yes, I'm your manager, so hello, I suppose."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan." He held out a hand, though I could hear traces of mockery in his voice.

I shook it briefly, not taking any notice at all of the fact that his hand was warm and soft. "So, we'll need a full copy of your manuscript and we need to discuss the percentage of profits the company will receive… The sooner I have the manuscript, the sooner I can give it to my editors and then we can publish it." I gave him a half smile, "okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Edward nodded. "I'll email it to you tonight. How much of the profit do you want?"

"Usually we take twenty percent of the profits," I told him.

"Yeah, that's fine because you'll publish it?" Edward's eyes were evenly unleashed on me once again, leaving my brain feeling numb.

"Yes, we'll make all the arrangements," I agreed, not allowing my client's stunning physique to make me falter from my job.

I scribbled some further notes on the draft copy of the contract. "I'll just need you to sign this, you'll have to come into the office at some point next week once we've received the manuscript," I explained.

The waiter arrived with his drink while I was writing. He took a deep drink and looked at my glass of sparkling water. "You should have had a glass of wine or something," he suggested.

"Yes, Mr Cullen, but I don't mix drinking and work, perhaps you should try the same approach," I said softly, with the smallest slither of reproach in my tone. "Also, I'm driving home."

"Me too, one beer won't hurt though," he argued, grinning widely.

"I've always thought it better not to take the risk," I said disapprovingly.

"What? Are your parents monks or something?" his tone was discourteous once again and I thought his comment was an inappropriate thing to say to his new boss.

"My dad is the chief of the police back at home," I explained.

"Oh, I see."

"See what?" I asked, annoyed by his tone.

"Oh, nothing," he said, taking another swig of drink. "So, how's your search for Prince Charming going?"

I gave a triumphant smile, I knew I wasn't really supposed to discuss personal business with clients but there was something so satisfying about the idea of beating Edward Cullen at his own game. "Fantastically," I revealed. "I met him last night… he's hot, kind, funny, smart- a doctor, he loves classic literature-"

"Hey, I love classical works but I just had a point I needed to make," he said, staring at me with wide green eyes.

"Yes, you've made it quite clear," I said dryly.

"Thank you," his smile widened again and he leant in towards me. "Have you told Mr Wonderful how you feel?"

"Well I only met him last night, but I was going to phone him when I got home and ask him if he wanted to go out one night," I defended.

"No," he opposed. "Ring him now and do everything I say."

I quickly dialled in the number and pressed the call button, wondering why I was trusting Edward Cullen, who knew nothing about love, with _my_ love-life.

The phone was answered by a girl's voice, telling me I was phoning the hospital reception. I gulped. "Is Dr Black there?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered, "he's right here." I could hear her say "it's for you, sir" and the next thing I knew Jacob's voice was in my ear.

"Hello, Dr Black. Who's speaking please?" he asked, his voice was rough completely different to the velvet voice that I heard from Edward Cullen.

"It's Bella Swan, your neighbour," I said slowly.

"Ah, yes, Bella. How's your ankle holding up?" he asked sweetly.

He was so caring.

"A little sore," I exaggerated, "but other than that alright."

He paused. "Did you need something?" he sounded slightly confused.

_He asked if I need something, what do I say?_ I quickly scribbled on the edge of a napkin to Edward.

The bastard grinned, his eyes amused. I didn't trust him but for some reason I still did what he said.

_Tell him to wait for a second. _

"Um, Jacob, can you give me a second?" I asked, sounding apologetic.

"Yeah, sure," he said, I could imagine the confusion on his face.

_Now hang up._ Edward wrote a few seconds later.

_No. _I replied.

_Bella, do it_. His eyes were earnest. _Trust me, if you want this guy, trust me. I know how their minds work._

He reached forward and took the phone from my limp grasp. He shut the lid down, disconnecting the call.

"He'll call back within five minutes," he promised.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just told you, I know guys like this," he repeated his point.

"And why will this help me to get him?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Because men like that love a chase, if you fall at his feet he'll loose interest, but if you do what I say and make it hard for him he'll be hot on your heels," Edward attempted to explain his theory.

"You'd better be right," I told him. "Because if you've ruined things with this guy I'll-"

"I'll withdraw my book from the company," he told me. "But if I'm right, you have to agree it's a good book- publically."

"Fine, I don't think this is something you'll be able to win though," I said, placing some money down to pay for our drinks and grabbing my belongings off the table.

We stood and started to walk out to our cars.

"You do everything I say and he'll be completely yours in no time," Edward repeated.

"So you keep saying," I said bitterly, "but why should I trust you, really?"

"Because you're my boss and you're about to do something brilliant for me, it only seems fair that I do something great for you," he said coolly.

"If you say so," I said quietly. "See you some point this week, I'll phone you as soon as I receive the manuscript. Don't forget!"

"As if I'd forget something so important," he said as I got in my car. He stood there, gazing in amusement at me. While he was staring at me, my cell rang. The caller id told me it was the same number as the hospital number that I'd rung to talk to Jacob. Edward winked at me, his amusement obviously increased.

He bent down to my ear. "Let him do the talking," he breathed. Then he quickly straightened up and closed the car door behind him.

---------------------

**I'm sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I've been so busy getting my college applications out on time and I've been looking at other stories too. Tell me how you thought this went, I'm quite pleased with it. I could see the two hour free I have on Fridays becoming writing time. Please, please review guys. **

**Until next time, **

**James Lily Flower xoxo **


End file.
